Magic
Magic is the manipulation of the universe's natural energy. It can be used to achieve a wide variety of reactions and effects. Origin "Magic" is the name given to the manipulation of energy. It is derived from the Eld Cerothean word magis, which means "a practitioner of the higher arts". It is believed that the Chthonean race was the first mortal civilization to harness the natural elemental energies, in order to gain a better understanding of the world in which they lived. Technologically advanced races such as the Chthoneans, the Aenoreans, the Kith-Vatar, and others often use magic in conjunction with their technology, whether to improve its function or provide a power source. Theory There are several variations of aether that are known to us: * Passive - the most common form of pure aether; takes the form of a cerulean-colored mist * Active - the purest form of aether known to us; takes the form of a vibrant, iridescent energy * Tellureous - the aetheric essence of earth (п) * Aqueous - the aetheric essence of water (ʋ) * Anemeous - the aetheric essence of air (ς) * Igneous - the aetheric essence of fire (Δ) The last four are thought to be fundamental entities residing in the four elements, which makes them capable of being manipulated through magic. To use magic, one must possess two things: the knowledge of pulling energy from your surroundings, and a conduit through which the energy will be conducted. The caster's body can be used if nothing else is available, but this is dangerous, as it is difficult to control the flow of energy, and an excess of raw magical power can severely damage the caster's body and/or mind. Usually, mages prefer to use things like amulets, wands, staves, other weapons, or even runes as conduits instead. Each type of magic has a language of power associated with it. The use of words of a specific magical language in a spell can greatly amplify that spell's effect; for example, the Draconic word for fire is kestuuz; saying that word while attempting to cast a fire-related spell would increase the spell's effect. These languages of power are also used for arcane notation. Types There are three main types of magic: Seraphic or Divine - the field of magic associated with the gods, protection and healing, and banishment of demonic entities; associated with Aetrufex. Draconic or Elemental - the field of magic associated with the elements and the natural world; associated with Draconic. 'Fae or Complex '- the field of magic associated with living things and the alteration of biological functions, as well as illusions and summoning; associated with Phaedron. As well as: 'Psionics '- Not technically a type of magic, as magic comes from an external energy source, whereas psionic abilities are effected by the user's willpower alone. Range Certain spells require one to physically contact the target. Most, however, simply require one to be able to see their target. ''Aether'' Flux Ratio The aether flux ratio is a number describing the propensity of a material to channel magic and accept enchantments. It is represented thus: x:1, where x'' is the material's resistance to magic and ''1 is (per square cubit). For example, gold's aether flux ratio is 0:1 because it provides virtually no resistance to magic of any sort. It can be enchanted with the slightest of ease. Types of Magic-Users *'Wizard '- A mage who utilizes the free-flowing energy of the world. #Cleric - Draws on the power of a deity or deities to cast their magic. # Astromancer - Uses aether to create useful constructs. # Pyromancer - Manipulates fire and commands fire elementals. # Hydromancer - Manipulates water and commands water elementals. # Geomancer - Manipulates earth and stone and commands earth elementals. # Aeromancer - Manipulates air and commands wind elementals. # Umbramancer - Manipulates shadows and commands shadow elementals. # Keravnomancer - Manipulates lightning and commands storm elementals. # Kinetomancer - Manipulates kinetic energy to move and break objects. *'Sorcerer '- A mage who makes use of their own Animus to cast their spells. #Necromancer - Sacrifices their own life force to raise the dead as servants. Burnout A mage will not "run out" of magic. However, if too great an amount of energy is channeled at a time, the sheer power coursing through the mage's body will cause what is known as burnout. The body of the mage will become weak and frail, and any attempt to use magic thenceforth will result in extreme physical and mental damage, sometimes even death. Burnout can be averted by using an external conduit to channel the energy. A staff, wand, or other object works well, and in fact the former two were designed expressly for that purpose. Over time, however, the object will become damaged, and eventually need to be replaced. Category:Magical Category:Archives